


Filled Up

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Barebacking, Bottom Auston Matthews, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: When Auston pictured going on vacation with Freddie and Mo during the bye week, he was expecting to have fun in their hotel room, obviously. He knows Mitch is most likely getting railed on his own trip with Marty and Cees if the suggestive snaps from the night before are any indicator. Auston has been waiting for this trip for a while now, and he’s excited to finally relax and get some much needed sun. He doesn’t want to just have sex the entire time he’s on vacation.He should have known his body would betray him the moment he, Mo, and Freddie actually made it to their resort suite.





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fiddleyoumust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> i have nothing to say about this except auston deserves to get wrecked on vacation. that is all.

When Auston pictured going on vacation with Freddie and Mo during the bye week, he was expecting to have a nice, relaxing time on the beach—and a fun time in their hotel room, obviously. He knows Mitch is most likely getting railed on his own trip with Marty and Cees if the suggestive snaps from the night before are any indicator. Auston has been waiting for this trip for a while now, and he’s excited to finally relax and get some much needed sun. He doesn’t just want to have sex the entire time he’s on vacation.

He should have known his body would betray him the moment he, Mo, and Freddie actually made it to their resort suite.

It’s day two on the trip, and he’s only been outside for a grand total of four hours, but that’s been partially due to the shitty weather. He wants to bitch about not being super tan yet, but he’s currently on all fours on the bed, Mo’s dick in his mouth and Freddie’s fingers in his ass.

“You look really good like this, Matty,” Mo rasps, thumbing at Auston’s cheek as Auston sucks gently on the other man’s dick. “And you’re being so good and obedient for us.”

Auston groans around Mo’s dick and then yelps right after that when Freddie’s fingers brush against his prostate. He’s still sore from getting fucked earlier, but it’s like his body can’t be satisfied with getting fucked once in a day right now. He was hoping to wind down and be lazy, but no. His body has decided that now is the right time to test out if he can have more than three orgasms in a day.

He’s currently on the fast track to orgasm number two, and it’s not even past eleven o’clock in the morning.

“You’re still so tight, babe,” Freddie says as he rubs Auston’s ass. Auston is trying to focus on sucking Mo off, but it’s really hard to do so when Freddie is wiggling in a third finger and trying to move them around to get him stretched out. Auston’s eyes roll back and his jaw goes slack when Freddie finds his prostate again, and Mo takes his lax state as an opportunity.

“You gonna let me fuck your face, Aus?” he asks. Auston blinks up at Mo, who’s watching him patiently. “Let me use your mouth to get off?”

Auston tries to hum out a _yes,_ but it comes out garbled and very desperate. He loves it when Mo fucks his face.

Mo cups his hands on either side of Auston’s face and starts to slowly move his dick in and out of Auston’s mouth. He doesn’t fuck his dick past Auston’s uvula, gives Auston a break from deepthroating. Auston wants to be thankful for Mo being so considerate, but if he’s being honest, he wants to get his throat fucked until he can’t talk for the rest of this trip—maybe even the rest of the season.

At least Freddie seems to be getting the memo about not going easy on him.

Auston whimpers every time Freddie’s fingers fuck deep in his ass. It makes his entire body tingle with anticipation of what’s to come. Auston can feel Freddie’s chest drape over his back, free hand reaching down to tweak one of his nipples and make him moan.

“Think you’re ready to take my dick, Auston?” Freddie asks. Auston wishes he could look at Freddie right now, but Mo has his head held in place and is starting to build a rhythm fucking his dick in and out of Auston’s mouth. He can’t answer properly, so he hits the bed one good time with his palm to let both men know that he’s okay to keep going.

Freddie pulls his fingers out a moment later, and Auston whines pitifully.

“He’s coming back, baby,” Mo assures him, petting his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “Don’t worry.”

A few moments later, the head of Freddie’s dick is lightly nudging against Auston’s ass. Auston tries to buck his hips back to Freddie, but neither man is letting him go anywhere.

“Stay still,” Freddie commands. Auston’s back straightens out a little at the order, and he does his best to keep himself from moving. His eyes roll back as Freddie slowly pushes into him. It’s always a stretch when Freddie fucks him, but it always feels like so much more when Mo is fucking his mouth at the same time.

“You take it so well, Aus,” Mo praises. Auston is pretty sure Mo is watching Freddie’s dick disappear into Auston’s ass, and isn’t that a thought? Auston shivers when Freddie drags his nails down Auston’s back but otherwise keeps perfectly still.

The older man bottoms out a moment later, and Auston swears his whole body is on fire. Freddie holds it, and Mo stops fucking Auston’s face; instead, he holds his hips perfectly still, his dick deep down Auston’s throat.

Tears sting and spill from Auston’s eyes as he swallows and gags around Mo. He looks up at Mo with wide, reddening eyes and whimpers when Mo coos at him and wipes a couple tears away with his thumbs.

“You ready to let Fred fuck you, pretty boy?” he asks. Auston tries to nod but can’t move his head much with now Mo is holding him still.

Freddie slowly pulls out until just his head is inside of Auston and then fucks back in a little faster than before. Mo does the same thing with Auston’s mouth at the exact same time, and Auston is seeing stars. Auston moans around Mo’s dick as Mo starts to pick up the pace again on fucking his mouth. Freddie starts to build up a rhythm, holding onto Auston’s hips with a grip that will definitely leave behind bruises.

“You feeling ok, baby?” Freddie asks. Auston slaps his hand against the bed once, and that’s all Freddie needs to start fucking more roughly into Auston. Mo’s fingers tighten in Auston’s hair.

“You’re really so easy for it, aren’t you?” he teases. “This is what you love most: letting me and Freddie fuck you and use you however and whenever we want.”

Auston whines.

“Your ass is the best I’ve ever had,” Freddie chimes in. “So big and deserves to be fucked. Wish we could fuck you like this every day.”

“Keep you plugged up all day.”

“Use you when we feel like it.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you, baby? Be our little fucktoy?”

Auston knows it’s all talk. Nothing more than a fantasy. But fuck, if it doesn’t make his cock twitch mercilessly. Just hearing Mo and Freddie talk like that is getting him too close to the edge too soon.

Freddie drapes his chest across Auston’s back, bracketing Auston with his arms, and really starts pounding into him. Auston gasps every time Freddie fucks into him and hits his prostate.

Mo’s thrusts into Auston’s mouth are getting sloppier and more uneven, and Auston knows he’s close. He swallows around Mo’s dick every time it goes deep down his throat.

“Gonna come down your throat, Aus,” Mo rasps, “and you’re gonna swallow every drop. Understand?” Auston hums out a _mhm_ and feels his insides light up when Mo shoots his load in his mouth a few thrusts later. Auston swallows every drop and licks his tongue up and down the softening shaft. A couple drops of come land on Auston’s mouth as Mo pulls out, and Mo swipes them up with his fingers. He offers his come-covered fingers to Auston, and Auston immediately gets his mouth around Mo’s fingers, licking up every drop.

“So greedy for it,” Freddie teases. “Always need to have something in your mouth and your ass. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Auston nods around Mo’s fingers. He’s so close now, he’s on a hair trigger. Mo looks down at Auston’s dick hanging in the air and smirks.

“That looks pretty painful,” he says innocently. “You need some help with that?”

Auston sucks harder on Mo’s fingers and makes pleading noises around them. Mo crouches down and reaches underneath Auston to brush his fingers over the head of Auston’s dick. Auston’s body jerks a little, and Freddie slaps his flank.

“Let Mo touch your cock, Auston,” Freddie commands. “Don’t you want to keep being good for us?"

"Yes," he tries to gurgle out. It makes more drool dribble out of his mouth.

"You're such a mess, baby," Mo taunts. "Such a pretty mess, though. Fuck, you're gorgeous when you're getting fucked."

Mo pulls his fingers out of Auston's mouth and moves so that he's plastered against Auston's side. He properly gets his hand around Auston's dick, making Auston cry out. It's difficult to do, but holds himself still. Tears are streaming down his face, and his arms are close to giving out underneath him.

"I'm getting close," Freddie pants into Auston's ear. "What about you, pretty boy?"

"Please, Freddie," he sobs. "I can't—fuck, I can't hold out."

"Don't come until I say, ok? You've been such a good boy for us. Can you be good just a little longer?"

Auston harshly bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't know how much more he can take, but he nods, anyway. He gets a kiss to his shoulder for his troubles. Freddie's thrusts are rough and uneven and feel so fucking good. Auston doesn't know how he's going to hold off and obey.

"Freddie," he whines, dragging out his name. Mo runs a hand through Auston's hair and keeps jerking Auston's dick. Auston is crying loudly and babbling a bunch of nonsense.

Freddie taps Auston's hip and bites at his earlobe when he finally slams his hips against Auston's ass one last time and comes inside of Auston.

"You ready to come now, baby?" Mo asks. Auston is heaving out sobs but manages to nod his head quickly.

"Please, please let me," Auston begs. "I need it. I've been good. I—"

"Come on, then, Aus," Freddie growls. "Be a good boy and come for us."

Auston screams as he finally comes in spurts in Mo's hand. His vision whites out and his whole body is trembling. He feels like he’s flying, and it’s easily one of the best orgasms he's ever had.

He doesn't even realize how high he's floating until he comes back around to find himself cuddled into Mo's side and Freddie curled against his back, wiped down and cleaned off.

"Wha—"

"Just rest, baby," Freddie whispers. "You were pretty out of it when you came."

"Besides," Mo adds with a smirk, "we still have the whole day ahead."

"The whole trip, really."

Auston's dick twitches in interest. He really wanted to get tan on this vacation, but getting fucked into oblivion over and over again works, too.


End file.
